


Exponential Love

by Misskiku



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Corrin invites Takumi into her quarters at night to spend time with him.





	Exponential Love

One evening, when Corrin invited Takumi into her treehouse, he couldn’t deny that he was on edge. He was nervous. Already flushed before he knocked on her door. He was always like this when they were alone now, after confessing to each other, now that she knew how much he loved her. And he knew that she loved him in return.

It didn’t matter than no one else knew they were together. They hadn’t figured out how to let anyone know. Whether that was Ryoma, Hinoka and Sakura or the Nohrian royals. They were just enjoying their time together in private, in secret, pushing aside the issue of telling anyone for now.

When Takumi knocked on her door, Corrin opened it with a smile that stole his breath. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes sparkling knowingly, and she ushered him inside.

“Did anyone stop you on your way?” she asked, stealing a peak outside before shutting the door.

“No,” he said. He turned back to her, warming just from her smile. “I’d just tell them you wanted to talk, anyway.”

Her smile brightened as she stepped towards him. “Thanks.”

“It’s fine… but what did you want?” he asked. “Not that… not that I mind spending time with you or anything.” His cheeks dusted a soft pink.

Corrin hummed. “I just wanted to see you. Is that not okay?”

Takumi was really feeling warm now. “I wanted to see you too,” he admitted, feeling his cheeks burn.

Corrin tore her eyes away as she blushed. There was something about the shyness in that movement, in the way she turned her head, that cemented a shred of confidence in Takumi. He stepped forward, closer to her, his voice lowering.

“Look over here,” he called. And she did.  

It was the heat in his voice that sent a warm shiver down Corrin’s spine. It was the heat in his eyes. The way they levelled on her, only her, that seared her straight to her core.

And then the words were tumbling from his mouth.

“I want to kiss you,” he said, cheeks burning a fantastic pink. “C-Can I?”

Corrin knew she was as flushed as he was and all she could do was nod as he slowly stepped forward. There was hardly a breath of distance between them now. His eyes flickered between her own. He searched her eyes for any sign of doubt, of reluctance, and found none. All he saw was a desire that was mirrored in his own eyes.

She ducked her head shyly and he almost laughed through his nerves. He drew a hand to her cheek, dusting his thumb beneath her eye. She was so soft beneath his fingers. Would her lips feel as soft? As warm? His mind clouded and all he saw was her.

Takumi leant closer and gently brushed his lips against hers. A sweet, slow kiss that had him smouldering in warmth. His breath caught as she reciprocated the kiss, moving with him, against him, sending jolts through his body at the sensation. Corrin pulled away for a shaky breath. When she kissed him again, it was harder, passionate, and sent Takumi’s mind spinning. He caught onto her hips to keep himself grounded.

She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth and he gave a strangled gasp. She laughed, which made him pull away.

“Wh-What?” he stammered, barely choking out the word. He didn’t realise how breathless he’d been, how she’d stolen all the air from his lungs from a simple kiss.

Corrin gave him a simple peck on the cheek. “Nothing,” she hummed, and continued kissing his cheek. She worked her way to his jaw, following it to below his ear before she grazed her teeth along his skin.

She was teasing him and he knew it. He shivered beneath her as she dragged her tongue up to the base of his ear. She took it between her teeth, giving it a soft tug. She nibbled on his earlobe, biting back a laugh as he jumped and squirmed from her touch.

“Your ears are very sensitive,” she said into his ear, her voice low and breathy, sending a tingle down Takumi’s back. She traced the rim of his ear with her tongue now; he dug his fingers into her hips as if he could hold onto his control this way, as if this would stop him from pushing her up against the wall of her quarters and finding out how he could make her shiver beneath him.

“S-So what?” He slipped his fingers beneath her shirt, sliding them around to her back. Her skin jumped beneath his fingers. “I can’t help it if you do that to me…” He slowly dragged his fingers up her back, feeling the contours of her muscles, her spine, her shoulder blades. She was soft and warm and now jumping from the cold press of his fingers.

“Takumi…” she breathed into his ear, before sucking the supple flesh of his earlobe. His fingers pressed harder into her back, drawing her closer to him, closer still.

_“Gods.”_ He was losing himself. If they kept this up… “You’re just going to make me want more…” He already did want more. He wanted to touch every inch of her. To kiss certain places the way she was teasing his ear. Just the very thought had him heated, burning, and wanting to claim her mouth again. He did, lest she continue torturing him through his ear.

He felt her smile into the kiss. She ran a hand through his fringe, sweeping it off his forehead, and in a single motion, pulled out the ribbon tying his hair. His long, silver hair fell in a cascade down his back. He hummed a short protest against her lips that was lost as she delved her fingers into his hair properly. She loved his hair and he loved it when she touched it. She ran her nails down his scalp and he was losing all sense of control.

He moaned her name against her lips, pulling away from a shaky breath. When their lips met again it was sloppy and heated. She hooked her hands around his head to kiss him deeper. And he didn’t care. Didn’t care for the wet noises coming from their mouths. He wanted more and ran his tongue along her bottom lip so she knew. In return, she parted her lips and he delved his tongue into the warmth of her mouth.

It should have been him in control, with his tongue in her mouth, grazing her tongue, her teeth, the roof of her mouth, but she had him gasping a moan when she sucked on his tongue. He hadn’t realised they were moving until he’d backed her against the wall. Their kiss broke for an instant, her knocking awkwardly against the wall, him moaning an apology before kissing her again.

With her back to the wall, Takumi ran his hands up her stomach. They delved higher, feeling her muscles flex and tense beneath, before reaching the soft underside of her breaths. He snatched his hands away, flustering, breaking their kiss.

“Y-You’re– You’re not–?” he stammered, panting from their kiss. She smirked knowingly. He’d expected to find the fabric of her bra beneath her shirt and found her breasts instead. He stiffened as she leant forward, resting her lips against his ear.

“It’d only get in the way,” she said. A spear of heat shot through him. He inched his fingers up again, slowly, dragging them higher over her stomach to find her breasts, nipples perked and waiting. A gasp staggered from Takumi as he began kneading her breasts. He stared at her shirt, seeing his hands move beneath it, unable to believe he was really doing this.

“You can take it off, if you want,” she said and that was all he needed before tugging her shirt over her head. Her chest was bear before him now, nipples erect in the cold air. Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands, and he gave them a tentative squeeze. It was different now that he could see them. They looked as smooth as they felt, a pale cream of skin that had never been exposed to the sun. Her nipples were darker and he took one between two fingers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Corrin arched her back with a gasp, her hips pressing right up against him. _“Oh!”_ She clasped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide, pupils dilated with heat. Takumi burned under her gaze. Was she looking at him like that because of her moan? Because of his touch? Or because she’d felt his prominent arousal against her hips?

“C-Corrin, I–”

_“Do that again.”_ Her demand was breathy, a gasped moan, and who was he to disobey? Another roll of her nipple between her fingers gave the same response. He leant in and captured her moans with his mouth.

If he thought their kisses were heated before, it was nothing compared to when she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced his lips to hers. She was devouring him. Lips crashing, tongues melding together, teeth cracking. She rocked her hips against his and he moaned, the ministrations of his hands stilling from the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

His shirt was over his head and the next thing he knew he was on her bed. She was beside him on her knees, kissing him, tugging her towards him. His name spilled from her lips as a moan. It was obvious what she wanted. What he wanted as well. Her hands dragged down his chest, his stomach, descending dangerously towards his crotch and he spluttered, pulling from their kiss.

Corrin sat back, hands stilling on his lower stomach, waiting for a response. He flustered under her gaze.

“Y-You don’t have t-to…” Gods. He could barely say it. “To touch me there. I’m already–”

“And if I want to?”

His heart was thundering in his ears. Heat coursed through him right to his core at her words.

_She wanted to touch him._

“If you want to…” he raised his eyes slowly to hers. He took note of the heavy rise and fall of her chest, the way her breasts moved with each heated breath. She was beautiful. Enchanting. And wanted to touch him.

He might come just from the very thought.

“I-I don’t know if… if I could last if you…” He really couldn’t say it. His face burned. He was burning. She’d lit a fire inside him he hadn’t known existed.

“That’s okay,” she said. “I’ll be gentle.”

That wasn’t the problem but in this state there was no way he could articulate properly. Instead, he nodded stiffly, and her hand dipped lower. She dug her fingers into the waistband of his pants and when he lifted his hips off the bed, she tugged his pants and underwear down his hips.

Takumi sucked in a gasp as his erection became exposed to the cold air, to her awaiting eyes. And she stared. He flushed darker as his member twitched just from her stare.

“Its…” she began, before pausing. She placed a hand on his knee, as if unsure of herself now that he was exposed.

“Wh-What?” Takumi asked. He wanted to hear it. What she thought of him. But what is she thought it looked weird? If she didn’t like it?

“I-I don’t know,” she said, flustering. “I’ve never really… seen one before.”

_Oh._

Then that meant he was her first.

_He was going to be her first._

“Can I…?” she asked softly, inching her hand up this thigh.

There was no way he was going to deny her this, not when it was everything he’d dreamed of, awake or not, and more. “Y-Yes…”

It took all of his control not to moan when she took him in her hand. His hips bucked quickly in response. Her touch was light, too light, and he caught her hand in his.

“Like this…” he breathed, burning from what he was doing, guiding her hand along his length. He gripped her hand tighter around his erection and exhaled with a broken moan. She caught on quickly and soon his hand dropped and she took control.

When she slowly pumped her hand up his length he almost lost himself completely. The movements of her hand were slow and tortuous. He couldn’t breathe save for in short, sharp gasps. He was staring. She was staring. Her eyes were wide, in curiosity and awe, at how he reacted to her hand. All she was doing was pumping her hand up and down his erection and he was shaking beneath her. He was gasping with breathy moans. Each sound building the coil of heat between her legs.

He moaned properly, loudly, when she swiped her thumb over the tip of his cock.

“Gods–” His hips bucked into her hand again. “Corrin, that– _ah!_ Fuck– _feels so good…!”_ His head tipped back, sharp gasps spilling from his lips as he struggled for air against the desire to moan. He was desperately trying not to thrust with her movements. The pressure was building and building with every pump of her hand and he was getting close, so close to his breaking point.

And by the Gods did he want to reach it.

“Fuck, Corrin!” he groaned. “I’m– _ah!_ I’m going to–”

Corrin stole her hand away quicker than he’d liked, leaving his cock throbbing with want and an unsated desire. “S-Sorry!” she gasped.

“It’s… fine.” Takumi forced the words out between pants. “But now… I want to touch _you.”_

She blushed darkly and it was beautiful. He shifted closer, the bed creaking slightly, and he took her hand. He gave it a squeeze, once again searching her eyes.

“I love you, Corrin,” he said, almost shocking himself at the warmth in his voice. “And I want this… I want you.”

“Takumi…” she met him halfway for a kiss. It was gentle and light, just a sweet press of his lips to hers. It didn’t need to be hot and steamy for a bubble of warmth to bloom in Corrin’s chest. “I love you. And I want this too.” She pulled his hand to the band of her pants, meeting his eyes with a faint tinge of nerves.

She helped him remove her pants and underwear, tossing them to the floor as he kicked off his own. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead in an attempt to sooth her nerves. Her thighs were still pressed together.

Takumi trailed a finger up her thigh. She sucked in a tight breath.

“Corrin…” His voice was breathy and low, full of heat and want but she couldn’t meet his eyes now. When his fingers brushed across her stomach, her muscles jumped beneath his touch. “If you don’t want me to…”

“I do–” she said in a soft squeak. She was staring at his hand, watching its path, watching it slip down to the curls of silver hair between her legs. She squeezed her eyes shut, fingers digging into the blankets on either side of her, and slowly parted her legs.

She was wet and wanting. She opened up before him and he’d never felt as flushed just seeing her there, exposed and blushing with her eyes clamped shut. He swallowed thickly and tentatively slipped a finger between her folds.

He was burning now. His face aflame as his finger delved into her slick warmth. “Y-You’re so–” he stole a shaky breath. _“Wet.”_ Wet and warm and quivering under his touch. He dragged a finger up her warmth and the gasp that flittered from her mouth was perfect. His confidence built with the noises she made. He found the nub filled with bundles of nerves at the very tip of her sex and gave it a soft press with a knuckle. Instantly, her hips thrust against his hand.

“Oh!” Corrin gasped, and smothered her mouth with a hand. “D-Do that again– just a bit harder this time…” Her eyes had opened with her gasp but she stole them from his. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation and Takumi desperately wanted to claim her mouth again. Instead, he gave her what she wanted, stroking her clit harder with his knuckle. She hummed a moan now, lifting her hips against his hand to increase the pressure. She sank down onto the bed before raising her lips in time with his strokes.

“S-Slower,” she cooed, stealing a breath. “And… and move your finger in circles…”

He nodded, though he was too busy staring at her sex to see if she was watching, and did as she asked. The change in his touch made her moan deeper. She sighed in pleasure, rocking her hips with every rotation of his finger. She’d stopped trying to silence herself, mouth hanging open as she pleasured herself on his hand. As he pleasured her.

“C-Can you…” Corrin started, sinking her hips into the bed and stilling. She flushed darker as he met her eyes. “Gods. This is embarrassing…”

“What is it?” Takumi asked. He gave her clit a rough stroke, making her hips jolt and a gasp tear from her open mouth.

“I-I want…” She tore her eyes from his. “I want you to put a finger inside me!” she blurted, covering her face with both hands.

Heat shot straight through Takumi to his erection. He looked to her sex, to her entrance hidden between her folds.

_She wanted him to finger her._

“I… I’ve never…” Takumi croaked. He’d stopped his ministrations completely, his hand having fallen away from her clitoris.

“Okay, th-that’s okay,” Corrin said, shaking her head. “You don’t have to. I-I can… we can stop…” She sat up now, their faces inches apart, both flushed to their ears.

“No!” Takumi blurted. “No, I don’t want to stop.” He rested a hand on her knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I just… I’ve never touched a woman before.”

“Me neither,” Corrin jested, breathing a short laugh. Takumi met her nervous smile with his own.

“I want to make you feel good,” Takumi said. “So… if you want me t-to… finger you, I-I’ll do it. But it’s my first time, so I can’t help it if I suck.”

“It’s okay,” Corrin said, placing a hand over his. “We’ll take it slow.” Their smiles, still uneasy, still filled with nerves, were warm. Corrin lay back down, Takumi pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. He gave her sex a few strokes, pressing a knuckle to her clit again, allowing her to adjust to his touch once more.

When he delved a finger towards her entrance, Corrin sucked in a tight breath. “S-Slowly,” she reminded him.

“I-I know.” He stared at her opening, having parted her folds with his fingers. He flushed as his mind wandered and he couldn’t help but wonder how he’d fit. Her entrance looked so small but when he dipped a finger into her, she expanded around it. The gasp she gave was worth it. His finger slipped inside her, slick with her juices, into the depths of her warmth. She was soft even there. Soft and warm and nothing like he’d ever imagined.

When the entire length of his finger disappeared inside her, Takumi didn’t know what to do. He stroked her clit with his other hand, wondering if this felt good to her.

Corrin raised her hips off the bed in response. “P-Pull it out. Th-Then back in.” She was watching him through her fingers, both hands covering her face.

He did as she asked, drawing a heavy sigh of pleasure from her. “Have… have you done this before?”

“Wh-What?”

He stilled his fingers, eyes widening suddenly as he felt her walls pulse around it. He shot his eyes to hers. “You have… haven’t you?”

“Have… have I what?” She wasn’t meeting his eyes. Takumi slowly drew his finger out of her, teasing her entrance with it in tortuous circles.

“Have you ever touched yourself?” Takumi asked. He was just as embarrassed, just as flustered, as her from his question, but couldn’t help himself. He wanted to know.

Corrin whined, her hips bucking in search of his hand, in search of the pleasure of having something filling her.

Takumi denied that from her, but still constantly stroked her clit. He teasingly slipped the very tip of his finger into her. “Have you?”

His finger was gone in the next second.

“Y-Yes–” she huffed, throwing her hands in frustration to her sides. She pouted at him, rising slightly off the bed. “I have.” The frustration and embarrassment burning across her cheeks were so precious Takumi couldn’t deny her any longer. He slipped his finger back in and resumed pumping it in and out of her, drawing further moans from Corrin.

“C-Can you…?” Corrin began, breaking off into a moan. “Another… Add another finger…”

The second finger slipped in just as easily as the first. Her hips rose and fell from the bed with vigour, growing in intensity as Takumi increased his thrusts. Moans spilled from her lips with little abandon. Her walls were clenching and pulsing around his fingers.

Corrin threw her head back, bucking her hips off the bed with a heavy moan. “Oh, Gods– _Takumi–!”_ Her pace increased, Takumi following with his fingers. She was moaning his name now, saying it over and over in broken whines. He wanted to take himself in his hand and come with her but she was so close and occupied both of his hands, pleasuring her as she bucked and groaned.

With a final cry of his name she convulsed around him, walls clenching and throbbing as her hips bucked and bucked with waves of pleasure. Takumi gave quick, final strokes of her clit as she rode out her pleasure, before slowly coming down from her high. He drew his fingers out of her, staring down at the slick wetness coating them. He wiped them on her blankets as she caught her breath.

She blushed when he met her eyes. “Th-Thank you,” she said shyly, her voice barely louder than a whisper. “I’ve never… it’s never felt that good before.”

Takumi’s mouth dropped agape. He didn’t know how to answer that. “O-Okay.”

She laughed sweetly at his embarrassment. She sat up, running her fingers through his fringe. He leant into her touch, eyes fluttering shut.

Corrin hummed softly for a moment before asking, “do you want to continue?”

Takumi’s eyes shot open. _Yes. By the Gods, yes._ “O-Only if you want to.”

She kissed him softly, slowly. “I do.” She hooked her arms around his neck, kissing, nibbling his bottom lip. “Unless you’d rather not?”

He kissed her harder, a hand behind her head, before parting and resting his forehead against hers. “I want to…”

“Okay…” she lay down before him, legs parting without a second thought now. There was such love in her eyes, such warmth, that Takumi couldn’t help but smile. He crawled over her, positioning himself between her legs. He took himself in his hand, meeting her eyes before he moved.

There was no doubt on her face, only love. It was all he needed and slowly inched inside her.

He had to stop after the tip of his cock was inside her. She felt so good. Too good. Warm and slick, fitting around him like a glove but the sensation was too much too soon. Takumi sank onto his arms, stifling a moan as he sucked in a sharp breath.

He hadn’t realised he’d shut his eyes until Corrin stroked his hair gently, and he opened his eyes to see her smiling softly. He relaxed instantly, seeing her smile, and pushed in further. Her smile fractured as she stretched around him.

“D-Do you need me to stop?” Takumi gasped. He was trying so hard not to thrust into her. He kissed her cheek as a distraction as she nodded tightly. He trailed kisses to her ear as she’d done with him. She gasped as his breath dusted her ear and shivered. He kissed and kissed her ear, making sure the sloppy sounds he was making were heard. He loved the way her ears burned red, the way she gasped and jumped.

When she did jump from his kisses, he had to stifle a moan from the sensation. He was barely halfway inside her and yet he was so sensitive to her every movement.

“Y-You can… continue now…” Corrin said, giving him a nod, and he filled her completely. He kissed her properly now, slowly and fully.

“You feel so _good_ ,” Takumi said, struggling just to get the words out. “Can I… move? _Please?_ ” his question was more of a whine, a moan. Her walls clenched around him, and he dipped his head with a strangled moan.

_“Yes,”_ Corrin breathed. Takumi forced himself to pull out slowly and inch in just the same. It was achingly slow but she was barely accommodating him. He searched her face, watched and made sure there wasn’t a hint of discomfort, before increasing his pace. She adjusted to him and soon was meeting his thrusts with her own. They moved in sync, hips bucking, moaning together with heavy, panted breaths. Corrin dug her fingers into his shoulders, ran her nails down his back and as he thrust faster, harder, she moaned for more.

_“–ah! Takumi!”_ Corrin gasped, and soon his name was the only thing on her lips.

Takumi would give her more, give her everything, if he could. He reached between them and found her clit, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He was barely keeping pace as it was, panting with every thrust. Pleasure grew and grew from the sensations and noises that filled the room. The sound of sweaty, slick skin meeting in hurried thrusts was lost in their moans. There was no need to be quiet. Neither thought to be quiet. All they could focus on was how good this felt, how close they were, that it was just them and no one else.

When Corrin’s legs hooked around Takumi’s hips, pulling him closer, harder, against her, he lost himself. His thrusts became shorter and sharper, no longer drawing out fully. He shook and quivered and gasped with every movement. She drew him down with her hands into a heated kiss, open mouthed and sloppy.

“Come for me,” Corrin moaned into his ear.

Takumi spluttered, her name spilling from his mouth as a groan. _“C-Corrin–! Gods!”_ Her walls clenched around him again as she rocked her hips to meet his thrusts. He stroked her clit with forceful, quicker movements “I-I don’t think– _ah!_ I can’t– I’m going to–” His moans turned into broken whines and grunts that sounded right into her ear. He shuddered, a final, deep moan breaking through, as he thrust quickly, reaching a peak, and spilled into her as he came. It was enough to send Corrin over the edge for a second time. She gasped his name, coming alongside him, pulsing around his cock as she bucked quickly.

They slumped together, falling from their highs, and Takumi pulled out slowly before lying down beside her. They both gasped for air, chests rising, the movement of Corrin’s breasts stealing Takumi’s attention. He flushed when he saw her raise an eyebrow at him.

She giggled, the sound making his heart flutter.

“What?” he gaped, tracing a hand across her bare stomach. She just smiled, and cupped his cheek, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

“Nothing,” she hummed against his lips. “I just love you.”

He drew away from their kiss, studying the new glow on her face. It was almost like she was smirking, as if she’d won some kind of contest. His mind ticked back before settling on something that made his eyes widen.

“You had this planned all along!” he gaped. “That’s why you invited me here!”

She flushed now, still smiling, and didn’t turn her eyes away. “Maybe,” she sang. “I can’t deny that I’ve wanted you for a while now.”

He grumbled, feeling as if he’d lost, somehow. He’d been trying to hold back for so long for no reason, it seemed.

“I guess there’s no hiding it now,” Corrin said, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand.

Takumi frowned. “What do you mean?”

Corrin settled into the blankets, drawing them up and over both of them. “Unless you plan on leaving, Jakob’s going to find out in the morning.” She seemed nonplussed from that, and sighed into her pillow. “He won’t tell anyone, though.”

Takumi grumbled, eyeing the door for a second, before glancing back to Corrin. She smiled so softly, her eyes sparkling, as if daring him to leave. He was putty beneath her gaze. There was no way he was leaving now – not with her sated and beautiful and naked before him. He snuggled closer to her, wrapping and arm around her back, and kissed her shoulder.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said. She stroked his hair in return, feeding her fingers through his long locks. It was too perfect to leave.

He loved her too much to leave.      

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft what even is smut.  
> Why do I write this. IM SO EMBARASSED.   
> Theres NOT EVEN SMUT FOR THESE TWO.


End file.
